Talon
Bio Talon was born into a roaming tribe of Kenku that specialized in thievery. The tribe enforced a code of honor among each other such as not stealing from one another or killing their own kin. However if a clan member committed something unforgivable, they’d be strapped with wooden wings and thrown off a cliff as a sign of exile. One day, Talon assisted his clan in a raid on a small settlement where they found a mask of Quorlinn (god of trickery). His tribe scoffed at the item as it belonged to their former god and now worship Pazrael. However, something intrigued Talon about it so he took it anyway. Later that night, he donned the mask and was beseeched by a mysterious voice. When he woke, he was being flung off a cliff with wooden wings on this arms and he quickly realized he was being exiled. A mysterious force guided him to safety and lead him across the land since Talon is now a vagabond. Adventures ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' instructed ''Faeynala'', Talon and ''Zikore Raug'' to assist him in tailing down one of his fellow riders, ''Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth''. This was apparently a task he assigned to the former bodies of the ''Phoenixborn'', but now the new group shall take on the task. Kaiden teleported the group to the location of the portal to the ''Elemental Dominion'' and guided them north towards a small port town with a nearby island. A quick investigation revealed that the local populace had their memories altered to forget about the nearby island which leads Kaiden to believe Cassandra is on the island along with information he received from ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil''. The group commissioned a peddler barge to sail them to the island and set foot on it in an attempt to find trails of Cassandra. The party came up empty handed after the first week of exploring the island, ''Hollow Islet''. However after rendezvousing with Kaiden, they realized they actually did run into Cassandra but had their memories altered. The group revisited the island with Kaiden in tow and managed to find Cassandra with the assistance of a crow specialist named ''Raven''. Faeynala, Talon and Zikore stood back while Kaiden and Cassandra exchanged words until ''Fade Knights'' sprawled throughout the island. The Fade Knights caused the party to flee the island where Kaiden teleported them to the safety of ''Caelum''. Talon witnessed the second commune of all the elder dragon riders where they discussed the state of the world in regards to ''Tiamat’s'' resurrection. Shortly after, Kaiden revealed that he commissioned the use of ''Skyhold''. Faeynala, Talon and Zikore traveled with Kaiden, Cassandra, ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr'', ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'' and the ''Dragon Inquisition'' to seek out ''Elder Dragon Kaylenith''. Skyhold managed to find Kaylenith, but was assaulted by a horde of wyverns with which its forces barely withstood. Afterwards, the group barely managed to prevent Skyhold crashing due to engine failures. After leaving Skyhold, Talon and his companions arrive at ''Calnlian''. The group then communed with ''Barl'' who Zikore regaled in the tale of their recent journey. Barl asked the group to fulfill a small quest for him which they obliged. The quest took the party to ''Durgrax'' where they must find and skin 10 lbs of ratkin pelts. The group was explained the recent events of Durgrax by ''Kahl-El'' and set off to delve Durgrax. Their mission was successful and the group gained the companionship of Armament during a battle with Piszok-Zok Ratkin. Kaiden summoned the party to introduce Thalnik Ulmrus to the group and explained that Faeynala must have died. Kaiden left Thalnik in the care of Armament, Talon and Zikore before being fetched by Eras Yothyr. Eras took the group to the Yothyr Estate to discuss that she’s interested in pursuing their origins similar to Kaiden, but intends to use the findings to create more of her Vithari. Talon and the group were also introduced to her adopted daughter, Sonya Yothyr. They were interrupted by an emergency which a covert orc agent explained to Eras that the Tundra Horde were about to attack Ebonen. Eras eventually teleported the Armament, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore along with her Vithari to battle the Tundra Horde. Before the battle, Eras tasked the group to evacuate a nearby village which they encountered Mukki who assaulted Zikore on the spot. The group managed to defend Zikore with ease before battling the Tundra Horde. Talon took part in Tundra Horde Assault on Ebonen where he accompanied the Vithari unit in the fray. After the battle, Eras Yothyr teleported the Phoenixborn back to her estate before taking them to the Streindresh state to meet Pyrrhic Prudens. The group discovered Pyrrhic was proficient with Fade rituals which Eras sought to have Pyrrhic perform the rituals that created her Vithari and aid the Phoenixborn research their origins. Talon and his companions were teleported to Thamtaruhm to obtain a small amount of Tanzanite as a reagent for Pyrrhic's ritual. Thalnik hailed Torevreck Ironheart who assisted the group in obtaining the Tanzanite they required by smuggling it out of Thamtaruhm's mines with the help of undead dwarves disguising themselves as miners. Thalnik said his goodbyes to Torevreck and eventually rendezvoused with Eras. Eras then teleported the Phoenixborn to ''The Scar'' where Pyrrhic performed the Fade ritual. Barl requested to see Armament, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug during a time toiling in Calnlian. During this time, Talon began constructing his own private thieves den in the outskirts of Calnlian's forest. Barl suggested that the party travel to the Shadowfell in order to pursue possible leads in finding Darius Leopold. Through Morlius, the group was teleported to Evernight where they met Mordred Lysander ''at the ''Lysander College. The group had several encounters while exploring the Evernight and meeting its denizens. Most notably, Talon suffered several degrees of despair and began seeing an illusionary zombie baby child who constantly haunted him. He also occasionally partook in the events and workshops within the college. The party met Azuri and raided the Cadaver Trawler lair for the Cackling Augur. They also met Phaeron Sanguinacht and other scions of his house where the group performed a raid on a Skull Lord's treasure conclave. While in the Temple of Shar, Shar herself appeared to quell agitators and made Talon suffer additional degrees of despair. Due to her appearance, Phaeron believed Mordred to be indisposed because of a Tribunal meeting. This made Phaeron inspect the college for secrets with the party in tow where they eventually found the remnants of the Blood Knights and the sword of Mask. Mordred confronted them after triggering an alarm where he made the party choose an ultimatum. The party chose to side with Mordred in the matters of Evernight and Phaeron was killed. Mordred then banished the party back to the Material Plane. Zikore lead an expedition to find Darius Leopold. This lead Talon and his companions to Bervaque where they stumbled upon Shelaighleh ''who was also searching for Darius. The group worked with Shelaighleh to search Bervaque for clues which lead to the summoning of [[Burchaethra|''Burchaethra]] due to the Phoenixborn's divinity. Burchaethra explained Darius' story and how to slay him which lead the party to the ''Luminara Witch Hunters'''' where they encountered [[Gerald "Witch Hunter"|''Gerald]] in ''Plutoph''. ''However, Gerald shrugged the group off to [[Bwart|''Bwart]] who had been studying the witch hunter's ways for the Dragon Inquisition. Bwart scryed for Darius and Lucian which showed him a vision of Nightkeep where Darius, Lucian and Yestow had just discovered the cloak of Mask. However right after, Armament, Bwart, Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his ''Blood Knight'' order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Lucian placed a small curse on Thalnik so they could telepathically communicate and the parties went their separate ways. Mordred communicated with Thalnik telepathically and requested he find Kahl-El in hopes of tracking down the Great Shadow. He insisted he plans on assimilating the divine creature into his service and heard it resides in Durgrax. Talon communed with Kahl-El where he learned Kahl-El had a bounty for up to 1,000g to peacefully resolve the feud with the ''Piszok-Zok Ratkin''. Kahl-El gave the group an arcane device to track the Great Shadow. The group fought hordes of ratkin before discovering the lair of the Great Shadow where they summoned Kahl-El to bring it forth. During the battle, Talon sporadically grew a wolf tail. After a long winded battle with the Great Shadow, it yielded to Kahl-El. Kahl-El confronted Thalnik about his assumed intentions with Mordred and Thalnik was faced with a choice: Allow Kahl-El to indoctrinate the Great Shadow and the ratkin into the society of Durgrax or allow Mordred to assimilate the Great Shadow. During a discussion, Thalnik also learned of the Great Shadow's origins in the Underworld, its fued with Balor and that it knows something about the Blood Knights. With everything considered, Thalnik chose Kahl-El's side. The Great Shadow was left with Kahl-El to be nurtured back to strength with the promise that Thalnik could return to commune with it once restored. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Halos about the Phoenixborn. Shortly after the commune, Kaiden reunited with the group in Calnlian to assist Thalnik Ulmrus with his recently developed troubles. With Kaiden's help, Thalnik gains a means to solve his critical problems by seeking commune with Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth and Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon. Thalnik decided to pursue the lead in communing with Dathroc in hopes of forming an alliance. Armament, Roric and Talon agreed to aid Thalnik in his endeavor and spend time in Kazumi's shop to help prepare for a legendary battle. Fully prepared, Thalnik hailed Kaiden Armov to have Halos Panascon teleport him to the lair of Dathroc through a ritual with the Great Shadow. The group was teleported and found Dathroc idle where he quickly became battle hungry and fought the party. Dathroc's attacks were relentless and brutal which caused the demise of Talon outright whose body was later eviscerated by spewing lava. Armament and Roric were knocked unconscious and died later of their battle wounds. Thalnik remained as a sole survivor, but gained the ability to summon Dathroc for a fight at the cost of his life force. Player Written Backstory Talon is a kenku from a traveling thieves tribe. They communicate through sounds that they have heard. They don't really have there own language so a bird whistle is getting their attention, a lions roar means fight, but can learn and copy any language. Kenku don't like any race besides their own. They use to follow a god named Quorrlinn (god of trickery) that supposedly made there race, but recently changed to Pazrael the god of corruption. When they where first made the had wings but was stripped of the and sent to the middle realm of their misceifs. They love coins and shiny objects. Even though the are a thieves tribe there rules to follow like not stealing from each other or killing each other. If something goes accure the are given wooden wings strapped to their back and sent over the cliff without question. Talon ,who was respected as a great kenku through the tribe, has never committed such crimes against the tribes. After they did a great raid they received a great number of items. One was believed to be the mask of Quorlinn which is pretty much the shape of the kenku face structure. Noone in the tribe wanted this item because they followed Pazrael but something was drawing Talon to the mask so he retreived it. He was interested and but the mask on. A voice popped in his head. “Who is this that puts on my mask”. Talon response with a bird call. “Oh a kenku” the mask reponses “Just the race I was trying to find”. “I shall call you Talon and I will teach you common language so we can communicate better and understand why I wanted to be here.” He took the mask off amazed that he was assuming he just talked to the god Quorlinn with being so overwhelmed he went to sleep and put the mask in his sack that is tied with his body. The next morning he was surronded by his fellow kenku clan. Talon was tied with wooden wings and thrown over the cliff. When he was about to land on the ground the wind picked up and moved him safely onto the ground. Talon was amazed that he was alive and thought that Quorlinn was the reason he was saved. He cut off the wings using his daggers. He knew that the clan had abanded him but didn't know why. Now he doesn't trust anyone especially his own race. He walked for a little bit until he knew he was in safe distance of clan area and put the mask on. Right now the mask is leading him on where to go and teaching him common language. Category:Player Character